


Red

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Art, Making Out, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: Neville just couldn't stop watching the red of Pansy's heels...at least that's what he told himself...
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble brought to by a mood board brought to you by a prompt. I am Paneville trash,join me in my dumpster on Tumblr under the same name ^.

It's the red that catches his eye.

It's a typical wet and gray type of day, where the cobblestones are all the same matte black color and the people shapeless blobs in muted colors. 

Except Pansy of course. Even though she's in all black, including her signature sharp black bob, she walks down the sidewalk of the shopping district as if it's a red carpet straight to her throne, head held high and never ever missing a step, despite the rain, the dizzying height of her heels or the pendulum swing of her hips. 

Neville, the ever dutiful boyfriend walks a few steps behind her. His view consists mostly of Pansy's long legs, ending in black heels with red bottoms that contrast brightly against the world around them. 

It's just the color, he tells himself, because he's certainly not thinking about the lines on Pansy's stocking that disappear just above her knee. And he's definitely not thinking about the patch of bare skin just visible on every 5th step or so that so badly wants to touch…

_ Fuck _ . 

No it's just the color… that's all…

She stops suddenly and he nearly collides into her. 

Turning to face him, she has a curious look in her eyes. She slips her fingers in his and let's there bodies press close 

"Are you ready to go home?" Her lips are red too, cherry red and dripping with delicious unspoken promise. For Purebloods this is a practically disgusting show of public display of affection but they are in Muggle London so not one even notices this. 

"If you are-" he says noncommittal, vague, not daring to let slip any of the more filthy things flitting around his mind.

"What if I'm not...what if I like the way you stare at me? " her teeth trap her lower lip startling white against the red. Her hazel eyes flash with a challenge. 

One quick glance around and he tugs her by the elbow into a shadowy alleyway, mumbling repelling and disillusionment spells wandlessly. Pansy grins and squeals in surprise as he pins her to the wall , using his thigh to push apart her legs. Her scent is enticing and her mouth is entirely too tempting to resist. 

The kiss is firm, insistent, demanding all the things Neville just  _ isn't  _ except for when it comes to her. She melds to him, hiking on leg around his hip. Flirty, relaxed , compliant; all the things she's just  _ not _ except for when they are like this.

"I think…you know exactly what you're doing Pansy. " his fingers slid up the back of her calf to stroke the soft skin behind her knee, making her shiver and bite back a whimper. "I think you want to go home, so I can fuck until you can't stand, let alone parade around in these … _ fucking shoes. "  _ He lets his thumb trace down the column of her throat, scrambling for more words. 

"Like them do you?" She tries to sound casual but the breathlessness in her voice betrays it. " You have good taste Longbottom, these are classics. " 

"Of course I have good taste, Parkinson, I have you." He shifts so that his hips are pinning her in place instead and he can feel the heat gathering there. It elicits a small whimper from her, a noise that's for his ears only and he's undone. Hand cupping her jaw he mumbles "We're going home now , yeah?" She nods…

And the last thing he sees before they disappear is her cherry red lips breaking into a wide grin.


End file.
